Ask a Stupid Question
by charlie009d
Summary: Series of one-shots. Chapter one: A normal training session is less than normal when Ollie and Dinah are involved.


_Ok, so this is pretty much a tribute to my Typing Monkey. I promised her that when I got the most recent chapter of Into the Darkness posted I would write her a one-shot about Ollie/Dinah. Umm… well this is kind of my first try at sexual smuttiness… Yeah… I'm pretty sure that this will turn into a series if one-shots. I'll just update whenever I get an idea in my head, or I get a particularly good requests from one of my readers. All stories will vary in rating. This is just rated M because The Typing Monkey is a perv. Also all the characters will vary in each story. One can be Conner and M'gann when the next could be Roy/Wally bromance. I don't write slash. Sorry._

Conner hated fighting Wally. Obviously the speedster was the fastest on the team, but the Kryptonian was a close second. He had Superman's speed and strength, but sadly neither he nor Clark could match the speed of the Flash. Wally, however; was slower than his uncle, but it was still a challenge to keep up with him. It was even more annoying to put up with his sarcastic remarks which in no way matched Robin's, but he was filling in for the Boy Wonder while he was stuck in Gotham. Wally really did get on Conner's nerves, so much so that he would have liked to punch his lights out. Much to his dismay Black Canary was in the room and would have never allowed it.

Said speedster was running laps around Conner, laughing and trying to show off to Artemis who had been benched for the exercise for lack of having a partner. Wally wasn't even doing what he was supposed to, and to be frank it was really pissing Conner off. They were supposed to be practicing how to throw off someone who was rushing at them. Wally, in his defense, was "rushing" just not the way Canary had told them to. Dropping his fighting stance, Conner decided that sparing with the red-head was a lost cause. Wally was never going to take anything seriously while he was indirectly flirting with the blonde team member.

Out of the corner of his eye, the clone noticed that Kaldur and M'gann were practicing the move that Dinah had showed them. M'gann ran toward the Atlantien, and he grabbed her wrist, but it seemed like he could not get the correct leverage to heft her over his shoulder. It looked like some absurd dance, and for a moment Conner was angry that he hadn't gotten the chance to be the Martian's partner. Black Canary walked around the training room floor with her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes watched every movement the teenagers made, and she didn't look very pleased. Her eyes fell on Conner who stood there and shrugged as his partner ran circles around him. Rolling her eyes, she shifted her attention to the other two.

"Are you trying to show them positive effects of looking like total idiots? Because you're doing a great job."

Dinah's head snapped around to see Green Arrow enter the training room. A gentle smirk played on his lips. Laughing at the sight of Conner standing in a ring of blurring speedster, he moved toward the lady hero and took the same stance as her. M'gann seized Kaldur's arm, but halfway over her shoulder he got stuck. Sighing, Dinah rubbed her aching eyes. She had seen those kids do extraordinary things, but they couldn't do one of the simplest moves in the book? It just didn't make sense. She spent a few more moments just utterly lost, wondering where she had gone wrong. Stepping onto the floor, she called for them to stop. M'gann and Kaldur stood at attention while Conner reached out and grabbed Wally buy the scruff of the neck as he made his way around for another lap.

"What don't you get about this exercise?" She asked her tone weak and weary.

"I believe that it is the shifting of weight that has thrown us off." Kaldur spoke for his team mates. "Keeping balance and control is Robin's area of expertise, perhaps you can demonstrate for us, yes?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose to relieve some of the tension behind her eyes, Dinah nodded. Taking Ollie by the hand she led him to the middle of the floor and made sure the kids were watching closely before dropping into her fighting stance. The move was all about using the opponent's weight against them. It was how people of smaller stature could easily throw off the bigger competition. Ollie waltzed across the room and gave her a playful wink, which she snorted at. Of all the times to begin flirting he decided to do it in the middle of a lesson. Typical men. The green clad man dropped into his own fighting position and nodded at her. Dinah's eyes locked with Ollie's, and for a moment she forgot what she was doing. Shaking her head, she began to address her students.

"When your opponent gets near it is imperative that you shift your weight in their direction." Black Canary instructed. "When they are close enough you must grabbed their wrist, throw your weight at them, and then swing them over your shoulder and onto their back."

The kid's nodded their eyes glued to the two League members. Taking a running start, Dinah rushed toward Ollie with her fist pulled back to punch him square in the jaw. The archer just stood there his knees slightly bent, and his eyes fixed. For a terrifying second the young sidekicks thought that he was going to let Canary punch him, but before they knew it he moved. He reached for Dinah's wrist, but before he could grasp it, she took ahold of his outstretched hand, shoved her momentum into him, and flipped him over her back. Ollie landed on the floor with a great thud, and in a daze he stared at the spinning ceiling. The protégés stared, wide-eyed at Green Arrow. Standing up straight, Dinah dusted her hands off and smiled down at the man.

"I though Green Arrow was supposed to be on defense…" M'gann stated, confused.

"He was." Dinah confirmed with a smile, her eyes never leaving the green archer. "I saw an opening to teach you how to counter the attack."

"Oh…" M'gann said, her eyes shining with amusement and understanding. "May we try again?"

"It's all yours," Ollie groaned from the floor.

The kids set to work on their newly learned move, Kaldur replaced Artemis as the bench warmer, and Conner insisted that Artemis take Wally as her partner. Picking himself up off the floor, Ollie rubbed his aching joints and shot Dinah an annoyed look, but she pretended not to see it. Keeping her eyes on the children, who were successfully completing the move, Dinah could not wipe the smirk off her face. It had been Oliver's fault after all; he _had_ left himself wide open. Her smile only grew; she couldn't wait to tell Barbara.

Large hands coasted around her small waist and pulled her against a warm body. A surprised gasp escaped her lips, and like a dog drawn to an unknown sound, everyone in the room turned to look in her direction. Dinah quickly slapped Ollie's hands away, but she hadn't been fast enough. Wally and Artemis gave her a knowing look, and everyone returned to their exercise. With a hot face, Dinah turned around to scold him, but his hands slipped behind her and gave her ass a tight squeeze. Luckily, she did not make a sound, but the kids were occasionally glancing in their direction.

"Not in front of the kids, Ollie." She said in a harsh whisper.

"Whatsa matter, Baby Cakes? Don't you want any Ollie lovin'?"

"Shhhh!" Dinah all but screamed. "Conner has superhearing! Now knock it off, we aren't setting a good example."

Ollie gave her a sweet smile and his hands travelled up her back. Stopping about three quarters of the way up he gave a slight tug, and unhooked her bra in one quick movement. Her arms flew up to wrap around her breasts so they would not fall out of her costume. Turning away quickly, Dinah had every intention of leaving the room to fix herself, but she was stopped by Ollie's arms ensnaring her around the waist. Practically doubled over, and her beautiful hair askew, Dinah found that for the second time that night all eyes were on her. Black Canary's mouth hung open, and she craned her neck to give Ollie puppy dog eyes, but it was of no use. He would not let go.

"Um…" It took Dinah a second to find her voice. "you've all done well tonight. Dismissed."

"But it's only been like twenty minutes!" Wally protested.

"I think you better go." Green Arrow warned.

It wasn't even a full ten seconds after the team had filed out that Ollie turned her around quickly and smashed his lips to hers. Dinah's small hands crept into his gold hair and her fingers latched onto his roots. Bringing his face closer to hers, Dinah found that Ollie was gently nibbling on her bottom lip, hungry for more. What was free of Canary's face grinned. If he was starving she could be a whole meal. Parting Ollie's lips with her tongue, she allowed herself to wander freely in his mouth. Gladly accepting it, the archer slid his hands farther south. Finally breaking away, the two greedily gulped air like a parched man would drink water. Their eyes met for a split second, and then their lips collided once more.

Ollie's wandering hands found their way to the back of her uniform and he gave it a gentle tug, causing his breasts to fall out and a sharp intake of breath from her. His lips pressed into a thin line as he worked her jacket off and let it drop unceremoniously to the floor. Once again his gloved hands worked at the lacing in the back of her suit, but it refused to come undone. Giving a frustrated sigh, he found Dinah's eyes shining with uncontained amusement. Ollie truly felt stupid, he couldn't even undo his girlfriend's top.

"What the fuck is wrong with this thing?" He asked incredulously.

The fingers of her right hand played with his hair while her left hand swiftly undid his pants zipper. "Rape protection, hard to get off, isn't it?"

Ollie frowned and gave it another tug to no avail. "It might be a good idea for criminals, but it is seriously pissing me off. It's killing the mood."

Dinah smiled, but said nothing in return. Wordlessly her hands disappeared behind her back and in one swift movement her uniform fell off her. Ollie's eyes nearly popped out of his head, and in an instant his shirt was off. His chest pressed against hers at he gathered her into her arms and allowed her tongue to enter his mouth once more. Gently, he cupped her breasts and he felt her hot breath against his face as she moaned. Ollie had absolutely no idea where the knife had come from, but it was there, and one quick movement Dinah had cut his belt off. His pants dropped to his ankles, and he wasted no time removing his boxers.

Lowering the blonde hero to the ground, his fingers found the waist band of her underwear and her tights. Ollie was mildly amused to find that her under garments were pink. He had expected black. Pulling the clothing off of her thin body, Ollie lowered himself onto Dinah, and she just laid there for a few moments. Her eyes were closed and a small smile played on her lips. Dinah's hands found the archers hair once more and she lowered his face to hers. They were so close they could have kissed.

"You know how I feel about this." She whispered, her eyes remained closed.

"About what?" he moaned in response.

"I like being on top."

Before Ollie even had a chance to register the words, much less respond he felt himself flying through the air. Long blonde hair tickled his face and he gazed into large blue eyes filled with mischief. His back slammed into the ground harder than ever before, and for a moment he was dazed. Suddenly, he found Dinah on top of him, her lips raining down upon his face, her breasts pushed flat against his pecks.

"_You lose."_ The floor announced.


End file.
